sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Well, another interesting Friday passed by...
So let's start this day off from the beginning, shall we? It's been over 24 hours since I've lost my Pokemon X copy, and since I haven't found it yet, I assume that it's gone for good and I'll just have to re-do 90 hours of work on that game. Anyways, I went into my first class, helped this one girl out with her choir solo, and then went to my next class (which is Band, by the way). Apparently, last night we had a concert (which was our third, but it was the first concert for the 6th and 7th graders) and I completely forgot about that shit, so I felt extremely guilty for the rest of the class despite the fact that no one really held it against me. So then I went to my core classes, the first one which ended up being really boring and I almost fell asleep. But the teacher commented on the Sharknado shirt I was wearing, which was nice (and yes, Sharknado is an actual movie). So then in my next class we were doing this thing with chemicals and then my partner was screwing around and then accidentally knocked off two of the beakers, one of which broke, and he just became really depressed for the rest of the class. So after that it was lunch. Lunch was fucking insane. The lines wouldn't move since everyone kept cutting in front of each other, and me and three of my friends had to stand there for a full 20 minutes and no one moved in that time. But on the plus side, I did get to photobomb someone's group selfie, which was also pretty nice. So once we finally got our food, we went back to our table where the rest of our friends were sitting. Then we started to talk about these two girls from 6th grade who got into a really bad fight yesterday, and it turns out that one of the girls got expelled and the other was suspended for the rest of the school year. 6th graders in my school... they tend to be pretty insane. Anyways, moving on. So then I had to go to my last 3 classes, and we got an announcement that our school was doing a "secure perimeter," (or something along those lines) because there's been a "disturbance" in the place around our school. Then we just continued like it was a normal day. And then in Math class, we just played this thing that was like Tetris on paper because it was friday, and the teacher just said "screw it," Now the last class was when it really got interesting. After we finished a test in the last class, a bunch of girls were checking the internet on their phones, and they said that there was yet another shooting at a High School in the next county. When I say "yet another," I mean that I'm used to hearing about shootings like every other month. This is Colorado, we had the Columbine shooting, the Theatre shooting, and now this. From the news, it said that only two kids got injured and the shooter died, but everyone was still really cautious in case the shooter had an accomplice, which he didn't. So then we were allowed to go home as usual, since the thing happened pretty far away. Then while walking home I ran into my sister, and she said her school had a lockdown because of it. Then that was when she told me that the High school it happened at was the same school that my Aunt teaches at. So of course, I was scared that I lost my Aunt or something, but it turns out she was totally fine, just really really really shaken. And then that leads to me writing this up. STORY TIME IS OVER! Category:Blog posts